The Burdens We Share
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Bellarke fic with a smidge of Clexa. Bellamy and the others are trying to repair their broken lives when Bell finds Clarke captured, and realizes their problems are only getting started. Small dribble so far, hope to edit further and turn into a fullblown story. Takes place immediately after season 2.


"I bear it, so they don't have to."

Bellamy

Those words, among others, had been running through Bellamy's mind ever since Clarke Griffin left Camp Jaha. It was haunting, really, the memories of what happened at Mount Weather. Clarke left to bear everyone else's pain on her own, but that didn't stop the rest of the 44 from the terrifying nightmares. It started off slow, but within a few weeks waking up to one of the kid's screams had become normal.

When Clarke left, had she considered what her absence would do to her mother, her friends? Bellamy asked himself this each time her frightened face popped into his head. Clarke isn't selfish, she cares too much, but she forgets that he flipped the same switch she did, he radiated Mount Weather just as she did.

The first night Bellamy spent after the massacre he remembers sitting in his tent, wide-awake, reliving everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He had seen constant heartbreak, from Octavia believing Lincoln was dead, to Jasper's stone face and he held a burned Maya. Besides the pain that had taken over his body and mind after everything, he remembered something else more.

Bellamy wasn't sure if he had been hallucinating at the time, but now he knew that his mind had been playing tricks on him. He swore up and down that Clarke had come back to Camp Jaha. He had been on watch and heard a shuffle in the trees. A grounder? No, although Lexa had betrayed his people, she wouldn't send hers to attack. Then he saw the blonde wisps framing a face he had come to know.

He looked around cautiously.

"Clarke?" He whispered, confused as to why she wasn't moving.

She smiled, and ran to the outerline of the fence. She reached through and placed her hand on his face.

"Clarke what are you doing the fence will kill you!"

"I kept seeing your face in the back of my mind, and I got to thinking. No matter where I run, you and the rest of us will haunt me…I need to slay my demons."

She ran her knife to his throat.

"May we meet again."

Bellamy woke with a shutter as he gripped his neck. He spent the rest of the night awake, listening to the shattered screams of his people.

Clarke

Clarke ran as soon as Bellamy was safe behind the camp's walls. She ran because she knew if she stayed too long, she may change her mind. She remembers falling, or tripping, she hadn't known which, all she knew was everything had taken a toll. Tears fell from her eyes and she broke. Leaning against a tree not far from the bridge where she had first talked to Anya, the bridge her friends had blown up.

"What am I doing?"

She wiped her tearstained cheeks and picked herself back up. She still wasn't sure where she was going, she wasn't even entirely sure how she had ended up near grounder territory. Night was falling and she knew she wouldn't be making it much farther tonight. It was time to set up camp. Time to call it a day.

At least that's what she had planned, until the knife dove into her stomach.

Bellamy

3 days later

"Bell! Bell come on!" Octavia pushed his tent flap aside and stormed in. "There is no way I am letting you just sit her like a sorry ass and not help out. There is way too much to be done, we're supposed to go on a hunt remember?"

"Octavia I swear to god if you don't get the hell out of my tent…"

"Whatever. Just hurry up. The Chancellor and Abby are waiting to give us our orders."

What orders? Bellamy was the known leader of the 44 now that Clarke had disappeared.

Bellamy walked out pulling on his shirt and felt the glare from Abby as he walked over to their meeting. She would never forgive him for letting her daughter go.

"You're late Mr. Blake, we don't have much time to waste, and supplies are running low."

"Sorry." He shot a glare at Marcus.

Marcus sighed. "Look, your mission is simple, we need food and more medicinal supplies to get us through the winter. It should be a pretty safe and painless journey. We can't afford to get off track."

"Understood Chancellor." Octavia said. It was surprising that she had even decided to follow his orders, since she had gone nearly rogue.

They were the only two heading out on trek this early. The other groups were leaving past breakfast. They were also the only two who could stomach to leave the camp, who weren't still afraid of their imminent demise.

"Look, I think we should split up and meet somewhere. We're no good being together, too noticeable."

"Are you insane Octavia? Do you want to be captured again? Or worse?"

"Don't flatter yourself Bellamy we both know I have the bigger balls between the both of us. And I won't be alone, I'm meeting with Lincoln to get the medicinal herbs Abby wanted."

"Just…be careful little sister."

"I will be fine big brother." She smirked as she ran off into the bushes.

It was quiet that morning, Bellamy had yet to see any good game let alone be able to track some. What he did find however was a trail of blood, accompanying locks of gold hair.

"Clarke."

He kept watch as he followed the trail, leading straight to a grounder trap, where she was shown tied up, similar to how Jasper had been.

"Clarke!"

"Mmmph! Bwellmhy!" The gag had prevented her from speaking.

Bellamy worked quickly. He had her untied and on the ground within the minute.

"Bellamy!" Clarke ran into his arms taking a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you? You're gone not even a week and you were already taken? Who did this to you?"

"Some grounder…He said some of Lexa's people want retaliation from the treaty dissolving."

"What?"

"I was supposed to retreat but I never did. I couldn't leave…"

"Clarke, why don't you just go talk to Lexa? Won't she understand? You two became close."

"A little too close…She kissed me before we attacked Mount Weather…I denied her…"

"…" Bellamy smirked winking at Clarke.

Clarke hit Bellamy square in the chest. "Shut the hell up. We have a problem to solve."


End file.
